


Bad Ideas

by BetweenLines55



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Axis and Allies, Fluff, Gen, Nazi mention?, cousinly bonding, just cousins bonding over a boardgame, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenLines55/pseuds/BetweenLines55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt. Jason, Nico and Percy get together for some cousinly bonding over a board game. All does not go as expected. Fluff, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

It was going pretty well until Japan took over Australia.

Popcorn had been popped, the kitchen table cleaned off, and the board game set up (with a million pieces, most of them having to be saved from the unknown realm under the refrigerator.) It was just some cousinly bonding time over a board game on a rainy New York afternoon. Perfect, domestic and oh so very normal.

Until Nico got ahold of the Nazi party, that is.

Looking back on it, Jason mused that they probably should've chosen a different game to play like Candyland or Chutes and Ladders, instead of Axis and Allies.

Percy was leaning back in his kitchen chair, a half finished glass of lemonade in hand and the entire world spread out before him. The poor thing looked incredibly confused. Jason didn't blame him, he was too, honestly—since when had Nico become such a devious war strategist? Well, a war strategist anyways, considering Nico had always been a bit (ok, a lot) devious.

France had been hit first, then most of Africa. It was all right though—who really needed baguettes anyways and it's not like the Nazi party had anything against elephants, as far as Jason knew. Things could easily be turned around.

The son of Jupiter had then had to go and make the mistake of trusting Percy with Australia, a British stronghold.

Nico and his Japanese forces had crushed them in four rolls. He felt kinda bad, but Jason was silently thanking the god at his kid hadn't been enlisted in the army in the 40s.  _Holy Roman Empire_.

The scary thing was, Nico seemed to be enjoying crushing the world under his iron fist. He had is manic glint in his eyes, the same when he was raising the dead, as he plucked their ships and soldiers off as more and more of the world became his. Note to self, Jason thought, never make this guy mad.

Within the hour, a Nico had taken over the world, and the tiny board game pieces were loaded back into the box. Sally Jackson walked in at five or so, carrying a pizza.

"Did you have fun, boys?" She asked, planting a kiss on the top of each of their heads.

"Yeah," Nico said, "I'm going to IM Hazel."

As Jason watched Nico leave, he sighed. Oh yeah, they were totally playing Candyland next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual board game called Axis and Allies and it's set around WW2. Jason and Percy are playing as the Allies and Nico is playing as the Axis.


End file.
